1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a device and a method for collecting and transferring biological fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for collecting and transferring a urine specimen in conjunction with a collection tube.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Biological fluids are collected periodically for laboratory analysis. Laboratory equipment that performs the analysis may only accept biological fluids stored in a test tube. However, a conventional test tube may be too small for the convenient collection of many biological fluids, such as urine. As a result, specimens often are collected in a fairly large container with a widely open top. After collection of the fluid in the container, the container is delivered to a medical technician. The technician then transfers a portion of the fluid to a test tube that can be sealed and transported to a laboratory for analysis. The transfer of biological fluid from the collection container to the test tube is an unpleasant task that creates the risk of contaminating the specimen or exposing the medical technician to potentially harmful pathogens in the specimen.
Some biological fluids, such as blood, are collected from patients with assemblies that include a vacuum tube and a double-ended needle cannula. One end of the needle cannula is placed in communication with the biological fluid, typically by piercing the skin of a patient. The opposite end of the needle cannula is urged through a vacuum seal into the vacuum tube. Low pressure within the vacuum tube generates a flow of the bodily fluid through the needle cannula and into the tube. Such vacuum tubes are very convenient and efficient for collecting blood samples. However, for urine specimen collection, vacuum tubes are not very useful because vacuum tubes only have a limited shelf life due to a gradual migration of gas molecules through the walls of the tube. Additionally, sharps or pointed cannula require careful shielding to avoid potential skin punctures.
In urine collection, some collection containers have a test tube that is attached. In these devices, a portion of the urine specimen in the container is automatically transferred to the test tube. The test tube then may be separated from the container, sealed and shipped to a laboratory for analysis. However, these prior art assemblies can lead to leakage during the initial collection of the specimen or after the separation of the test tube from the collection container. Additionally, control of the volume of the specimen in the test tube may vary from sample to sample. An improvement for controlling the volume in each specimen sample taken is needed to assure accurate results in the subsequent laboratory analysis. Also, the use of a non-sharp or blunt cannula in the transfer of the specimen from the collection container to the test tube is desired to avoid potential skin puncturing of the medical technician. Also, a collection container designed to avoid contact with the user to prevent contamination of the specimen would offer significant advantages. Prior art assemblies of collection containers can come into contact with the user""s hands during collection which contaminate the specimen in the collection container. Finally, there is a need for a collection container to use a non-evacuated vacuum tube to avoid the potential limited shelf life of the vacuum tube.
The invention is directed to a urine collection device for use with a collection tube. Included in the urine collection device is an arcuate base, an open top defining a plane, and a plurality of opposing side walls extending from the base to the open top. The base has a top surface, a bottom surface and a conduit passing therethrough. Inclined is the top surface with respect to the plane. The conduit is located at the lowest gravitational point on the top surface. Further included in the urine collection device is an integrated valve in fluid communication with the conduit and the base. The valve is recessed within the base. The valve is also fixably and angularly attached to the arcuate base such that when the collection tube is attached to the valve, the collection tube is obliquely positioned with respect to the plane for collecting a predetermined volume in the collection tube.
The urine collection device preferably further comprises a tube holder fin centrally located on the bottom surface for holding the collection tube during collection. A plurality of releasable snap-fit arms may be disposed on the top surface of the collection device for holding the collection tube during storage of the device. The snap-fit arms are positioned on the top surface to assist in channeling the specimen toward the conduit.
A method for collecting and transferring a urine specimen comprises the steps of holding a urine collection device of the type having an arcuate base with an inclined top surface. The top surface leads to a near a low gravitational point on the top surface. A valve angularly attached and recessed in the base is also included in the device. The valve is in fluid communication with the conduit and the base. The next step is holding the urine collection device by a finger placement platform horizontally positioned on the device. The specimen is then collected in the urine collection device is the next step in this process. Next, a collection tube is attached to the device at an oblique angle for filling the collection tube to a predetermined volume. Finally, the collection tube is removed from the device for shipment to a laboratory for analysis.